


Our Twisted Fate

by Ming_Seven77



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Seven77/pseuds/Ming_Seven77
Summary: Everyone is looking at Rainne as the perfect girl that has a perfect life. A girl born with a golden spoon in her mouth and sleeping on a bed of roses. A girl who always have a one wish since she was a child and that is to marry Gavin, his first love.They were engaged at the age of 17 but little did their family know, Gavin is always been mad at Rainne for loving him and for ending up into this mess.What will happen if the so called prince charming "Axel" gets the spot light? Will it make the playboy "Gavin" realize of what he is missing or will the prince charming swift it all into true love?A young love story that evolves in lies, secrets, hate, revenge and love.





	1. Our Twisted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> First of all this story is fictional one even though I used real life people to portray the characters in the story.
> 
> I am a huge fan of ASTRO and I want to start writing about Cha Eunwoo, that is whyI use him as the main character.  
> The story is very different, so I guarantee you all a unique and original story of "Rainne, Axel and Gavin".
> 
> Please find time to read every chapter and appreciate every characters of this story.
> 
> I hope you all like it, the way I love writing it. Please read and share, so that somehow it can reach other readers as well.
> 
> Thank you in advance.
> 
> Love lots,  
> Ming :)

**Welcome Party for all Freshmen students of** **University of Monarch**

Every freshmen students are gathered in auditorium where Director Mowry and other guest will give their welcoming speech.

"Welcome freshmen's! First, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for choosing Monarch's us your stepping stone in achieving your dreams and we rest assured to give but global knowledge. You will graduate in this University, fully equipped and ready to face reality. Well then, University is not just about studying it is also about finding yourself, being yourself, failure, struggle and love. I wish you all but the best in your University year, again welcome freshmen's! "

Everyone gives the speakers a round of applause.

" You may now all proceed to you department hall for your welcome party per department. "

Everyone shouts for excitement, because when they say welcome party it's all about drinks and hook up's.

**Medicine Department**

**Rainnes' POV**

We were first asks by our Seniors to line up according to gender before choosing our partner for a game and in just a que he was pulled by Kaiden.

"Your quick in that part." We both laugh and he gives me water.

"I know you want to be my partner too."

"Of course! Anyway, am so excited for this party."

"For you to look for your prince charming?"

"No, of course not! There's no prince charming except for you and my dad."

"At least, am considered. What do you think Madi's doing right now?"

"I think, she'll be friends of everyone in her department. It's her, everyone loves Madi."

Then we were cut by our senior to gives us instructions for the first game and that is to state all the things that you know about your partner in just 1 minute. They were given 2 minute to talk to each other and 1 minute to state it in front and without any hint it's not hard task for them since they knew each other since Junior, so surely they will win this game.

Times up and they volunteered.

"Okay, let us have the first pair here. They really look good together, very pretty and smoking handsome. Name please."

"Hi everyone, my partner here is Rainne Eliza Henderson, turning 18 this month, she loves cat and she has 1 named, Snow. She loves color green, she loves baseball, she can play piano, guitar, drums and violin, she also have a fiancée. That's all and I hope you like my description to my partner. "

" Wow! You really have a sharp memory for you to remember it all. O well boys, sorry but Miss Rainne is not available anymore. Okay your turn Ms. Beautiful! "

" Thank you for that wonderful introduction of my life, Mr. Kaiden Hayes."

Then I smiled at him with the thought of slaughtering him right now.

" Well, Kaiden is good at sports since he can wear any sports outfit because they're owning a sports apparel. He loves to exercise, to travel, to plant flowers and he has a green hand everyone, you can ask him to dig your garden. Most importantly he is my bestfriend. "

Everyone laughs and shout to change partners. Kaiden is giving her a deadly look and she just smile.

"I think that's how it explains the facts that you have shared but it's not allowed okay, so I'm sorry but you two are disqualified."

We both smiled at our Seniors and our fellow freshmen's before sitting down.

"You ruined it."

"No, you did. Who gave you permission to announced that I'm engaged? I hate you."

"Because everyone is drooling over you, they have the right to know that you are not available."

"Then let them. I still hate you."

"it's okay because you cannot hate me for one single day."

Then a man raise his hand and stand up.

"Can we changed partners? So that they will be both given a chance."

"It's okay and better. Okay, Kaiden move here and Preety boy move besides Rainne you only have one minute to know your partner."

It was so awkward! He keeps on looking and smiling at me that send me chills. Well he is handsome, like a prince charming but No... No... He is just handsome but just the same with him.

The guy started to give facts about him and she tries to memorize it all and after it's her turn.

**After 1 minute**

"Alright! Let us have Rainne here and her partner."

"Hi again, I want you all to meet Axel Mendez. He's a football player since Junior year and accepted in our University too. He has 5 dogs in London and 1 here. He migrated here from London and according to him, he is single." I smiled at our senior and him before handling him the mic.

" Thank you, Rainne. " He smiles at me

" As you all know she is Rainne Eliza Henderson but aside from the one that is mentioned, I will state first the obvious that she is naturally born beautiful. As you can see, she doesn't have heavy make up and that really is my type. "

Is he insane? I look at Kaiden and he has this wide smile in his lips.

" Alright! What an early confession from you. Thank you very much, you may now take a sit. Let us have the others."

We both sit down without looking at each other but I know that my face turns into red because of what he says.

"You don't need to lie." I said without looking at him

" I am not lying" he moves his face to mine and I freak out that's why I involuntarily move away.

"Don't do that"

"You really are beautiful, Rainne. I think you're the best reason for me to stay here."

"What?"

"I am planning to transfer because this place doesn't suit me but when I saw you, I changed my mind."

He gives me a wide smile, a smile that is very captivating and charming.

"Whatever! You heard my bestfriend Kaiden right? I'm engaged and if you don't want to see him angry you will stay away from me."

"We'll see that. I'm very persistent when it comes to someone I like."

There's a lot of games that involves partner of two and a group. Sadly our seniors did not allow us to join a group that we already knew from our previous year.

I always end up with Axel and I don't know why but it seems like our seniors are making their moves.

As the games is over we are now gathered to have our shot with our groupmates and honestly speaking it gives me cold sweat.

"Here is your tequila and beer, enjoy guys! Then later on we will be showing the talents of one of your member and the winner will win the luxury room for tonight, Goodluck!"

Everyone is shouting the names of their representative.

"Who will be our representative?" A girl wearing a thick glass says who's name is Anna.

"Let us have, Rainne since she is good in music." Thegut named Jude suggested and I just give him a sweet smile.

"But I think it's too common and boring." I say

"I agree, maybe we can have an interpretative dance while Rainne is playing her istrument." Geneve suggested

"That's a good idea, but who will dance?"

"You and Angel. Angel is a good dancer and I think you can easily learn from her."

I smiled at him giving him a hint that he deserves it for being to tacky.

"Sure. I don't mind, this is for our group comfortable sleep later." He smiles back at me

"Deal then. Let us have our first shot first as a group before the practice." Lloyd says while pouring tequela in a glass shot.

He handed the shot one by one and when it reach me, I don't know what to do.

"I can't."

"C'mon, it's just one shot. It's tradition here, Rainne and everyone needs to follow." Geneve says

"I really can't!" I am going to put down the glass when Axe grabs the glass and drink the tequila.

Everyone was shocked

"I'll take her shot. She says she can't and not she don't want, she has her reason why she can't." Then he gave the glass to Lloyd.

Everyone looks shocked and feeling strange in Axel.

"Alright! Let's continue the fan, sorry about that Rainne."

Lloyd apologizes to me and continue to serve drinks to the whole group.

"Thank you!" I whisper to him

"Your welcome! Let's get some air?"

I nod at him and we excuse ourselves from everyone together with Angel who says that she will follow in a minute.

We headed to school open field and sit there.

"Why did you do that?" I look at him and he smiles without looking at me.

"Every person has their reason and I know you have. Besides I have noticed that Kaiden keeps on looking at you the moment the alcohol was mentioned."

"Thank you again."

My phone rings and when I check it, it's Gavin.

"I'll just answer this." I stood up and move a little from Axel

"Don't forget that you're not allowed to drink." Gavin says from the other line

"I know, I did not drink."

"Good."

"Why do you care?" am kind of pissed off because he's pretending again.

"I'm not! I just don't want to be blamed again if ever something happens to you. So you better behave and take good care of yourself." Then he hangs up

With that I felt my tears on my cheeks and I started to cry. Why does he have to ruin everything.

"Hey." Axel stood up and reach me "Are you alright?"

I sit down and he follows then I sob on my knees.

Axel started to sing a song "A thousand years" first I think of what is he doing then I realize that his voice is beautiful and it really calms me.

Until I realize that I stopped from crying and just listening to him while looking at him

"Why are you doing this?"

Then he stops from singing before laying down the field.

"Because I like you."

"Stop joking, will you? I hate boys and above all I hate pretentious one." I stood up and he grab my hand that makes me stop.

"I did not ask you to like me to, I just answer your question. I like you, Rainne and I don't know why. I just meet you today but all the facts about you makes me feel this way I feel like I need to protect you at any cost."

"I don't know what to say."

He stood up and slowly walks away before waving his hand in the air

"I like you, Rainne!" Then he shouts before facing me. "That's how I feel about you."

When am about to say something, we heard someone calls us, it's Geneve.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Angel, where is she?" I asks

"Actually am here to inform you that Angel got sprained, so we need to change our plan. Maybe you can sing too Rainne?"

"What? No....... Wait! Axel, he will sing and I will play the guitar."

"Why me?" Axel walks towards us.

"Because you like me, right? Since you like me, you will do anything to give me a comfort sleep in a luxury room."

Geneve was shocked and speechless. Her gaze goes back and fort to me and Axel Then I notice him smiling while massaging his nape.

"Deal. I'll sing, we'll just practice." He looks at Geneve

"O? Of course. I'll go inside and inform them. Take your time..... O I mean we'll start in 30 minutes."

Then Geneve run as fast as she can and leaves us two.

"I'd didn't know you have that kind of side, very witty tho." He grabs my arm and we walk toward the music room

**Music Room**

We practice the song "Love yourself" I decided to play violin to make it more unique and one thing is for sure, he has a very beautiful voice.

He is very charming and sweet. I just don't know if what he is saying is true.

"I think it's enough, I know we can win this one."

I put the violin inside the bag before putting on my jacket. Axel walks towards me and offer his hand.

"Lets win this"

I grab his hand and we both smile before heading to the front door but when he tries to open the door, its locked. We tried so many times but it's not working, we even tried to use the window but we're in 3rd floor. I remember my phone, I dialed Kaiden's number but he is not answering and then I have no choice but to call him but when he picks up his phone, mine suddenly turned off.

"It's lowbat." I slide my phone inside my pocket and sit on the floor.

Axel joins me

"I'm sorry." He hands me paper airplane that he keeps on folding while I'm on the phone awhile ago. 

  
.  
."For what? It's not your fault that we are locked here." I throw the paper plane and it landed on the top of the organ.

"Because I promise to give you a comfortable sleep tonight but here we are stocked in the Music room."

I smiled at him

"No one wants this. Let's just hope that they will realize that we are missing and I hope Kaidens 's notice to."

"I hope so too." He stood up and gets the cushions from the seats and arrange it on the floor.

"What's that?"

"I'm trying to give you a comfortable sleep. Come here, lay down and rest for a while."

"I'm okay."

"I insist, this is not as soft as your bed but it will do."

I smile at him and lay down on the cushions.

I heard him sing a song that sounds so sweet to me, it really makes me relax and little did I know, I drifted into sleep with the sound of his voice lingering in my mind.

**Law Department Welcoming Party**

Gavin answered his phone but the call ended before he says anything.

Damn that girl! She's an expert when it comes to ruining things, he slid his phone back inside his pocket and goes back to his group. His going to make this University year worth it and he will not let that damn girl ruined everything.

"So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" The girl with a a very charismatic eyes asks him

"No, I don't do girlfriends. It's not my thing." He replies while drinking his beer.

"Wow. So I can be with you anytime I want?"

"Sure but then I hate pathetic girls, so better not fall for me." The the girl clings her arms to Gavin.

"You want to go somewhere private?"

"I like the idea.." But before they finally headed outside, a familiar girl calls him

"Your fiancée wouldn't like this, Gavin."

It's his sister Eleona.

"Excuse us for a while ." Then I walk pass though them and go outside, noticing that Eleona is following me.

"You're here staying up all night with that girl and ignoring my calls."

"What's your problem now? Am having fun, you know? Besides this is Law Departmern, you don't belong here."

"Having fun? While your fiancée is nowhere to be found?"

"What? What do you meant missing?"

"Kaiden called me because your not picking up your phone, asshole."

"That's enough, Eleona. I swear!"

" What? For God's sake, Gav will you just be a good fiancée to Rainne?"

"Here we go again. Just tell me where she is, she really knows how to gets attention."

"Gavin!" She shout

"Eleona, just tell me what's going on."

"She's practicing with her other group mate at around 8:30 for the talent show but when it's time they are not in the auditorium and no one can reach them, Kaiden is already looking for her."

"She gives me a missed call like around 11 but whe I answered she turned it off and it's already 3 in the morning."

"That's why we're so worried. Look for her, Gav. We don't know what happened to her and you know that she......"

Gavin cut her off, because he hates hearing facts about Rainne.

"I'll find her, call Kaiden and update me."

Times passed and it's already 5 am, Gavin and the others are looking for Rainne and that good for nothing guy who took Rainne into a place they all don't know.

They search everywhere then Gavin remembers a thing about Rainne and about what his sister mentioned.

He went to Medicine Building and go to third floor. He makes sure that he's with the janitor to open up each rooms and when they are finally there he slide the key and open the door.

There he saw Rainne laying on the cushions and her head is on the lap of that stupid guy who was leaning on the wall, sleeping.

He slams the door and walk out the building then he saw Kaiden walking in his direction.

"Hey Gavin, have...."

"She's in the music room, sleeping peacefully. Next time she got missing again, never ever contact me." He strolls out of Kaidens ' sight and walk towards the parking lot to drive his car and go home.

**Music Room**

Rainne and Axel woke up because of the sound of slammed door, and there they saw Kaiden standing next to door way.

"Kai..... O God, finally." I stood up and hug Kaiden.

"What are you two doing here? We looked for you everywhere."

"Sorry....." Rainne puts a puppy face on Kaiden.

"That won't work!You know that... " He says pointing Rainnes' forehead but Rainnes is looking at him likes stopping him to say something.

"Were locked up here last night, her phone is lowbat and my phone is inside my car."

"I see, let's go. I'm sure everyone is worried about you, I already inform Eleona."

"Thank you, Kaiden. Ahmmm. Let's go, Axel."

They head out of the building and proceed to cafeteria.

"I'll get you food." Kaiden offers and Axel joins him

When the two is in the line, she saw Eleona walking in her direction and sit in front of her.

"Are you okay, Rainne?" She's holding my hand and caressing it

"I'm fine, Eleona. You don't have to worry about me. I heard from Kaiden that you were in the Music room all night, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yah, I'm good and besides I'm with a friend, so it's not that scary."

Kaiden sit next to Eleona and Axel sit next to me, then he handd me a box of sterelize milk.

"Thank you! By the way, El this Axel from our department and Axel this is Eleona from English department."

"It's nice to meet you, El. I'm Axel Mendez."

"Nice to meet you too." Then they both smiles at each other.

"By the way, how did you find them?" El ask Kaiden.

"Actually it's not me, it's Gavin."

When I heard that, I feel like throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Axel ask

Then I just smile and nod before looking at Kaiden asking for explanation.

"Yah, he actually looked for you all night." Eleona says while smiling at me but with a worried face.

"He seems pissed by the way."

"I knew it. You shouldn't have called him, you shouldn't have ask him to look for me."

"Who's Gavin?" Axel asks full of curiosity

"My brother and Rainnes' fiancée."

"Ow. So it's true that you are already engaged."

I smiled at him and nod before looking at El and Kaiden.

"He deserves to know, after all......" I cut him off

"After all he doesn't care about me, where is he? I'm going to apologize." I stood up

"Rainne!" Eleona holds my arm

"I don't want to owe him anything. Tell me where is he?"

"He went........"

Then I saw Gavin laughing with his two bestfriend and with some other girl. That guy never really cared about me.

"Gavin?" I walk in his direction

"Hey Rainne" Blake and Seth greet me

"Hi... Can we talk? Outside?"

"Why not talk here, I just get in."

"but......"

"Then don't talk to me."

"Gavin!!!!!!" Kaiden shout and stood up from his seat

"Go with your friends, I don't have time for you." Then he walks pass thru me

I can feel my chest pain and it makes me hard to breath, then before I know it I already fainted in someone's arms.


	2. Our Twisted Fate

**School Infirmary**

I tried to open my eyes but I can't, all I can hear is the sound of the monitor and that I am sure of.

I can hear some people talking, trying not to make a noise.

"Just leave for now, Axel. She wouldn't like you here, trust me." 

It was Kaiden, he's asking Axel to leave, so Axel is here.

"I'll wait outside then." 

Once I'm sure that Axel is already outside, I focus on opening my eyes. There I saw Kaiden and Eleona, they rushed in when they saw me awake. 

"What happened?" I asked to sit and El helped me. 

"You faint in the cafeteria, when you were talking to Gavin." El explains

"And where is he?" 

My emotion is betraying me once again, despite my condition and how he treated me, I still hope that he's here. 

"Am sorry, Rainne." El hugged me and I started to cry. 

"Stop crying, you know it's bad for you." Kaiden says with a worried look

I pull away from El's hug and wipe my tears. 

"I hope you didn't call my parents and if ever just let your Dad know that Gavin is here and he's the one who takes care of me." I smiled at El and she held my hand before nodding

"Thank you, Rainne for always thinking about Gavin even if......" She stops when Kaiden taps her. 

"Let's not talk about him, by the way Axel is outside. He did not ask anything but he looks worried about you." 

"Just the same, tell him that I am anemic that's why I easily faint." 

"I have class to attend to but I'll catch you later, okay?" 

"Sure." 

"We'll go ahead now, I'll send him in." 

After heading out I saw Axel entering the room. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yap. Thank you for bringing me here, you already did so much for me and I don't know how to pay you anymore." I smiled at him and he sits on my bed

"Treat me dinner later, I think that will be good enough." 

"Deal! But can I ask another favor?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Can you drive me home? I mean this is still my clothes from yesterday.."

He laughs and salutes me. "Ayeh Ayeh, captain." 

We both laugh and he helps me get up. 

"We can go back together for our next class in the afternoon." I suggested

"Sure. Let's go then so that we can still come to our 3 pm class later." 

We headed to the parking lot where I saw Gavin with his friends and a girl eloping her arms to Gavin. I want to cry and slap him but I know I have no right. 

Axel noticed that I was looking at someone, so he looked as well. 

" I don't understand anything but the view here is irritating to the eyes. Let's go!" He opens the passenger Door and helps me get inside. 

"Thanks!" 

We reached my place in less than 20 minutes and I let him wait in the living area. 

My parents are not here every weekday, they are both busy doing their work but they are here every weekend. 

I'm only here with my Nanny Rose and some of our helpers. 

I don't want to make Axel wait, so after having a shower I just get the first clothes that my eyes landed on, tie my hair and get my bag pack before heading outside. 

"Let's go." I told him and he's startled because he was busy texting. 

"Wow. Didn't know that school girls are pretty too" Be smiles at me and I know that I am blushing right now. 

He stood up and grabbed my bag. 

"Let's go, captain." 

"Will you please stop calling me captain? I have a name, you know." I put my arms across my chest and pout. 

He petted me and smiled "Stop that, I might think of stealing you from your fiancée now." 

Then he walked toward the main Door but when he saw Nanny Rose, he waved bye and excuse himself politely. 

I kiss Nanny before following him, he is waiting outside his car and opens it for me. 

I thought we would be having an awkward atmosphere inside the car but I was wrong. He's not just smart, gentleman above all he has a sense of humor that I always end up laughing in his silly jokes and hits. 

I texted Kaiden that I will join the 3 pm class and I'm already okay. 

Since it's just 1, we decided to go to the football field to meet Kaiden and my other best friend Madi. 

Then I saw Gavin again with the same girl, she's pretty no doubt why Gavin is spending his time with her. 

I'm about to walk away when Axel grabs my arm. 

"I don't know why he is like that to you but please don't lower yourself down for him. He doesn't deserve any of your emotions." 

I pull my arm and face him, I feel so angry right now. He doesn't know anything to tell me what to do. 

"You don't know anything, don't talk to me as if you know everything about me." 

He stood up 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'll go first, don't follow me and don't come near me again."

I walk away from him and I feel my breathing getting heavier again, so I stop for a moment and take my pills inside my bag. 

Then someone lent me a bottle of water. When I face who it is, it's Axel. I grab it and then he walks away. 

There I saw Madi and Kaiden heading my direction. 

"Hey hey.... Rainne." Madi hugs me and showers me with kisses. 

"Madi girl, you don't have class?" 

"Later at 4, anyway how are you?" 

"I'm good, don't worry. I fight for my life 19 years now, that simple thing will not take my life away from me." 

It's a joke, but none of them laugh and instead I receive a hard slap on my both arms. 

"Don't joke about your life, it's not funny." Kaiden, seriously said. 

"By the way where is Prince Charming?" Madi asks

I look at Kaiden and give him a deadly look. "Prince Charming my ass, he is not." 

"Did something happen?" Kaiden ask

"Nothing, you know I don't easily trust people." 

"But Axel is........" 

"I don't want to talk about him, okay?" 

"I'm so excited to meet him and he's not here. Okay okay... No more Axel and prince charming." Madi said while looking at her mirror. 

"Let's go now, I don't want to be late." I walk as fast as I can to avoid so many questions from them. 

It's still early, I just really don't want to talk about Axel. I decided to go to the ladies room first before heading to our room. 

Walking down the hall I saw Gavin waiting for someone and when he saw me, he walked in my direction and grabbed my wrist.

"What did you say to your parents?" He looks mad 

"Notning, I didn't make a call and......" he cut me of and pinned me to wall

"It's not my fault that you faint, it's you and your abnormal heart." 

I'm shocked with what he said and I want to slap him. 

"What? What did you say?" 

"Stop this nonsense, Rainne. I'm so tired of you, don't you know that, huh?" 

"I thought you cared even just a little but I was wrong." 

I can feel my heart getting tighter and tighter but I need to be strong.

"Care? I don't care about you, let's just act as a good couple in front of our families and they're not here, so please stop bothering me at school."

"Act? So you looked for me all night long because of an act? I should have known better." I pull my arm in his grip and walk pass through him until I didn't see him anymore. .

I Feel my knees getting weaker and weaker together with my breathing and before I reach my pills inside my bag, I faint again.

**Axel's POV**

I heard and saw everything. And I end up following Rainne since she looks not okay. Just like that again in front of me, she faints.

I brought her back to Infirmary and stayed with her until she woke up but before it happened, Gavin entered the room.

"Who are you?" He ask me

"I don't give my name to assholes." I said and he grabbed my shirt.

"What did you say? Asshole? You want to be kicked out?"

I give him a smirk and pull my shirt.

"Kick me out if you can."

Then his first landed on my lips, and it hit me on the floor, he grabbed me again and threw another punch that landed on my cheek. When he's going to throw another punch, we heard Rainne shout.

"I said stop!!!!" She was sitting on the bed and holding his chest

"Rainne." We said in unison

"Get out, she doesn't need you." Gavin pushes me but I stay still "What are you waiting for?"

"Get out." Rainne said firmly

"She said get....." Gavin is going to say something but she was cut by Rainne

"Get out, Gavin."

"What? Are you insane?"

"I said get out."

"I thought it's your heart that has a problem, I'm not informed that your brain has a problem too." Then with that Rainne slapped him hard

"Fine, let's see what your parents will say if they'll find out that you're pushing me away.. And by the way" He looks at me

"My name is Gavin, don't you dare forget that name." Then he goes out.

I grab a tissue and bottled water before handling it to Rainne then I wipe my bruises.

"Get that." She pointed to the small box under the table. "Come here, I'll clean your wounds."

I walk into her direction and sit in the bed

"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't stand him."

She started cleaning my wound and applying some ointment

"You should have punched him too, look what he has done to your lips and face."

"I deserve it, I called him an asshole."

Rainne burst in to laughter and I don't know the reason why but she really looks beautiful when laughing.

"I heard it and I saw how pissed he is. Thank you for being here and sorry."

"Sorry for?"

"Because I get mad at you, I know your just concern but you don't have to."

I grab her hand and caresses it.

"I want to be your friend, Rainne but of course I still like you."

I saw her blushed and she's so cute.

"You don't know how to stop huh."

"Let's be friends, promise I will not push myself to you."

"It's hard to trust but I think you're worth trusting." She smiled at me

"Can you promise me one thing tho?" I wait for her response and she nods

"Love yourself" 

After saying that I saw her tears fall into her cheeks. She looks so weak, broken and I can't do anything to ease her pain. 

"Thanks for today, Axel. It really means a lot." She says while checking her phone. "We still have time, let's go to class." 

"Are you sure, you're okay? I can talk to our pro. ..." She stood up and grab her bag

"I'm okay! Trust me." Then she walks towards the door. 

I followed her until we reached room 401, Kaiden was there talking to someone on his phone. 

Then when he saw me, he ran into our direction and grabbed Rainnes’ hand before looking at me.

“It’s two times today, let’s just go home. “

Rainne smiled at him and hugged him tight before sitting on a vacant chair at the back and motioning us to follow.

“Rainne Eliza, I am not joking. I will call Uncle Jin if you're not going to listen to me.” He gets his phone, attempting to call someone but Rainne grabs his phone.

She pouted and shook her head of disagreement “I’m okay! You need to trust me, Kai and of all people you know that I don’t want to make my parents worry about me.” Then she smiled at him before handing back his phone.

Kaiden takes a deep breath before sitting next to her and facing her again “Can you just promise me not faint if I am not around? No no… never faint again.”

“You know I can't make a promise about that.” Rainne looked at me and smiled “Sit here Axel… are you not going to thank Axle for saving me again?” 

I sit next to her and put down my bag

“Yah… thanks by the way but what happened to your lips and face?”

“Oh well, my so called fiance’ is there acting as if he cares and Axel called him an asshole. Would you believe that?” Rainne laughs and Kaiden was shock with what she says 

“You called him an asshole? Wow! No ever tried to go pick a fight with him, you’re one of a kind”

Kainden tapped my shoulder and laughed as well.

“Why? Is he some sort of gangster?” And the two laugh even more with what I say

“You’re tough but funny too, anyway he is the son of Director Miguel Mowry.”

“O really? I thought rich people has good manners”

“Hey. He is still my fiance’. Enough, I don’t want to talk about him.

”

The weather is so nice that we didn’t even realize that it’s already 6:00 in the evening and our first day of class just ended that fast.

The three of us headed outside and honestly speaking I am enjoying the company of these two. Then I was reminded of something why I am here.

“Hey! Are you alright?” Kaiden asked me and I saw Rainne look worried too, then I smiled at them.

“No no… I just remember something.”

“Okay, by the way can we cancel our dinner tonight?”

“Ha? What dinner?” I ask in confusion

“My promise to you” Then she laughs and taps my shoulder “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Ow… am sorry I forgot but yeah….. we can skip tonight.” 

“Okay… We’ll go ahead then, thanks for today.”

“Bye” kaiden offered me his fist and I bumped it with wine before waving at them bye.

I am left there in front of the building looking at them walking towards the parking lot.

I massage my nape in the idea of forgetting why I am actually here, then I start to walk to the dormitory.

I’m just living in the dormitory near our building but it’s a penthouse. Luckily this school is really rich and I can still maintain my lifestyle. 

I press the penthouse elevator and when it’s already closing someone stops it and there I met Gavin again.

He looks at me furiously before entering the elevator and when it’s already close he looks at me again.

“Do you have something to say?” I ask

He smirks at me and grabs my shirt “This is my building, so you better behave.”

“Really? Then I think you’re the one who needs to behave.” I respond while pulling myself into his grip

He laugh sarcastically and slap my face gently then I move away

“Just like what you have said, you own this building, so you must behave and treat your guest nicely.” The elevator stopped and I went out “Bye” I didn’t wait for him to say anything and press the code of my room before entering.

I put down my things and set myself into shower. There’s a lot inside my mind right now and I need to focus before this all backfires into me.

“Rainne Eliza Henderson, who are you?” 

I drifted into sleep with her in my mind.

I don’t have an early class but I decided to wake up early so that I can do some extra training in the field even though we still have our training later at 4 pm. 

Students are starting to come since it’s already 7 in the morning and some of the class starts at 8. Then I saw a familiar girl that I know I already met yesterday. She’s looking at me before leaving and joining her friends.

“Who is she? And why is she staring at me as if she knows me?”  
  



	3. Our Twisted Fate

**Chapter 3**

**Monarch penthouse (12th floor)**

**Gavin's POV**

It's already 10 in the evening when I hear my phone ringing and it's Dad. Him calling me at this hour means he is mad at me again, I open the door and he gives me a hard punch on my face.

"The school just started early today and you already caused trouble?"

"What did I do again this time?" I am laying on the floor massaging my face

"You don't know? Well then let me remind you, you punched someone inside the infirmary and Rainne fainted twice today because of you."

I shake my head in disbelief and try to stand up. 

"She did not call you but it still reached you.... I forgot that you're the director of this school and you know everything that is happening."

"I'm warning you, I don't care how many girls you want to fuck but make sure that it will not affect our family business and you know what business is that, marry Rainne no matter what." And with that he leaves my place. 

I throw the nearest object that my hand is able to reach and punch the wall. 

**Law Building, room 203 (8 am)**

I still go to school even if I am not feeling well, I feel dizzy that what our professor is saying sounds really irritating to my ears. 

Then I received a message from dad "Make sure to prepare a surprise for her on Friday. It's your chance to make it up with her" I slid back my phone inside my pocket and smile sarcastically.

It's her damn birthday and everyone is so eager to make her happy. That makes me mad at her even more, she really knows how to get into my nerves. 

I really hate her for loving me and pretending that she understands everything because damn it, how can she act okay knowing that my father is just using her damn emotion and situation to get hold of what they have.

"You're spacing out." The girl that I am with yesterday says then she pulls her chair closer to mine.

"What?"

She smiles at me "Professor Levin asks us to find a partner and I want you to be my partner, is it okay?"

"Partner for what?"

"Study in some cases, let us have self defense it's a very interesting topic and if we can get a good story maybe we can have an A for this subject"

"Did I already say yes?" She's pretty but not as pretty as Rainne. I shake my head with that thought and look at her. "I mean, yeah let's do it together."

"Good! By the way, Lorrie Jenkins." She offered her hand and instead of shaking it I grabbed it and put a little kiss. 

"Gavin Mowry" She smiles at me and gives her phone, I grab it and dial my number. "You're so pretty, you know that?"

She plays with her hair and rests her chin on her hand "but not as pretty as your fiance'?......." 

I smiled at her "If you want to click, never mention her name or that word."

"Okay then." 

The whole class of Torts is very that I end up playing mobile games while I leave all the tasks to Lorrie.

Actually she is beautiful and smart, no wonder why there's a lot of guys who look after her but sorry guys, her eyes only focus on me.

After our class, Lorrie and I headed to the cafeteria together with Blake and Seth who's with his new girl again. 

"Guys, meet Lorrie Jenkins."

"Hi Lorrie, Blake." Then Blake offer his hand

"Seth here and this is........... Wait what's your name again?" We all laugh and Blake punches Seth's arm.

"Hi. I'm Isabella." The girl offered her hand to me and Lorrie. 

"It's nice meeting you all."

"Let's have our lunch, we still have class at 2"

When we are on the line,I saw Kaiden with Rainne, Madi and that stupid guy again.

"O my god is that Madi?" 

The girl named Isabella giggles while fangirling over Madeline.

"And who's that super gorgeous girl with her? She's so pretty and sexy. Do you know her?" She asks Seth, who is now looking at the same group of people that I am looking at.

Blake wave and approach them. He cannot control Blake since he is friends with them too and Blake is really a nice guy.

"That's Rainne Henderson," Seth tells her.

"Even her name is gorgeous, your friend seems close to her tho."

"If you want to stay here, don't mention her name."

Isabella looks so shocked that she pushes herself into Seth asking for protection but Seth pushes her a little. 

"I thought you're my type but you're too noisy for me. Let's breakup!" 

The girl ready her hand to slap Seth but before she could, Seth grabbed her hand.

"No one ever tries to touch or slap my face. Just leave." and with that the girl walked out with strapping foot steps.

After getting our food we sat at the table reserved for me and my friends and bad for me. The table reserved for Rainnes' friends is near ours. 

I can hear how she laughs in the corny jokes that stupid guy is saying and when did she start being friends with stranger. She never mingled with others aside from the people she already knew and I am 100% sure that this guy is new in our place.

No matter what she does, she's getting on my nerves and I hate her for that. I stood up and walked to their table, everyone in their group looked at me with confusion.

"Let's talk!" I order her and when she's about to stand up, Kaiden grabs her hand.

"She's still eating, Gav."

"Am not talking to you. Let's go!"

I saw Rainne take a deep breath before grabbing her bag and follow me outside.

"Stay away from that guy." I face her and she's just staring at me

"Axel?" She asks

"So the arrogant devil has name"

"Stop talking about him like that, he is nice." She defends him "Is that the thing that you're going to tell me? Stay away from him?"

"Just do it, I don't want to see you spending time with him and besides when did you start trusting strangers?"

She smiles at me before trying to walk inside again but I stop her.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"I don't see any reason for me to do that and besides since when did you start caring for me? Oh...... or is this part of your act again?" Then she walks inside the cafeteria.

I already lost my appetite, so I just decided to skip my 2 pm class and go to the penthouse. 

**Football Field (4:00 PM)**

The whole team is gathered in the field and as lucky as I am today, that Axel guy is part of the team. According to the coach he's a good player from London and passed all the qualifications to be part of our team. 

After a short briefing, Coach ordered us to sprint 10 times inside the field, then do the footworks, passing, drills and 7 aside. 

And God is in favor of me because we're not in the same team. I'll make sure that he will bend down his knees later after this game.

I play as the striker and he's one of the defenders of their team, 20 minutes had already passed and there still no score. He's defending me hard but I'm determined to score too. 

I give him a not so obvious jack, so the referee just gave me a warning but I know that his feet are in pain.

And five minutes before the end of the first half, I kicked a top corner goal. Everyone in the crowd is shouting my name and cheering for me, there I saw Rainne who's smiling and happy for that goal too.

The more I wanted to score, the more he hardened his defense over me and our 90 minutes game ended there with a 1-0 score.

Our coach gave us a briefing before dismissing us. We headed all the way to shower room and I don't know why but it seems like he is waiting for everyone to leave so he could talk to me and when it's just us, he starts to talk.

"Is that how you play"? He ask

"Why? It's normal in our sports, you should have known better since you're from London."

He smiles at me and grabs his bag "I like, Rainne." Then he walks pass through me 

"I don't care! She's very devoted loving me, but then there's no wrong in trying." He leaves me inside and there I punch the mirror.

I went outside with my fist bleeding and there's Rainne waiting outside.

As she saw me and my bleeding fist, she ran to me and grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" She asks full of concern 

"I punch the mirror and that's it." I pull my hand and started walking but she keeps on following " What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what I said a while ago." She stops in front of me

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." I'm about to walk again when she grabs my arm.

"Let me treat your wound first then I leave." I saw her concern and I don't have time to have an argument with her. 

We headed to my penthouse and she knows where all my things are located. We sat on my bed and she started cleaning my fist before putting an ointment.

With this kind of situation I always remember the Rainne that I used to care so much back then. 

**Flashback (Grade six at Grand Forks School)**

It's our graduation day but it's almost time and Rainne is still not here. I'm the valedictorian and she's the salutatorian of our batch, we both prepared our speech for today's special moment but she is not here.

When I was almost done giving my speech, I saw El crying while talking to someone on her phone. I ran into her and asked her why, and there she told me that Rainne was rushed to the hospital. I started to cry and ask my Dad to drive us there and he did.

Rainne is in the same hospital where my Mom is also confined. She has this tube in her mouth that obviously supplies oxygen to her, she looks so pale and weak.

According to her Mom, she's getting a hard time breathing and faint last night, and then she got her very first operation. She's now sleeping for almost 6 hours and no signs of waking up.

It's been 3 days now and everyday I pay a visit until the visiting hours end. 

I was changing the flower in her room when I saw her open her eyes.

"Rainne?" I sit next to her and grab her hand "Rainne..... " I cry my eyes out then she give me a weak smile

Her doctor enters the room together with her family, they were all happy seeing her wake up from the surgery.

Once the doctor is done checking Rainne, he asks Mr and Mrs. Henderson to talk in his office, so it's just me and Rainne.

Her oxygen mask is replaced by a nasal cannula and she can now talk.

I am still crying while holding her hand. 

"Are you just going to cry?" She asks me while smiling at me so sweetly

"Are you really okay now? You're not going to faint anymore?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"How are you going to marry me if you always end up in a hospital bed?"

She smiled at me again and started to spread her arms requesting for a hug, then I hugged her.

"I will live as long as you want me to live"

"Then promise me to live forever" Then she offers her pinky finger and we seal our promise with our pinky swear.

When her parents came back, I excused myself to give them time alone and I went straight to my Mom's room.

She looks very pale and her breathing is very thin, I sit next to her bed and grab her hand before kissing it.

"Mommy, Rainne is already awake and you know what we made a promise to live forever." I happily tell her the conversation that I and Rainne had a while ago and she smiles at me before caressing my face softly.

"You two are so lovely, tell her not to make you cry okay? And promise me that you will make her happy" She says while her tears are rolling on her cheek.

"Mom?" I wipe her tears "Don't cry, I will tell her that and I will make her happy." 

She smiles at me again and shows her pinky finger "I'm happy that Rainne is now okay.....Now Gavin, can you.....make.....make me a promise too...?"

I nod at her while my eyes is now starting to cry but she's wiping it off 

"Promise me.... Promise me...that you will be happy even.....even if....am not by your....side any...longer" 

I don't know what to say what to react, I don't want her to leave and I don't want to make a promise that I cannot fulfil. 

"Promise me....so............."

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..........

That day April 29, 2011 when Rainne wokes up from her operation and my Mom died in the same condition as her.

**End of flashback**..

My tears are already flowing and when I realize it, it's already late. Rainne is staring at me with a confused look and when she's about to wipe my tears, I push her hand.

"I'm tired, just call your driver or stay the night if you want." I immediately wiped out my tears and went to the bathroom.

What the hell is that? Stupid memories of mine. 

I take a shower just to relax myself and when I'm done and about to check Rainne, she's not in my room anymore. There's a note, sleeping pills, and a warm glass of milk on my side table.

"I already went home, Kaiden picked me up while you're in the shower. I left your pills there just in case you find yourself having a hard time to find your sleep. Drink your milk. It can help you relax and have a good sleep too. See you tomorrow!

Love,

Rainne "

I put the note inside of the drawer and grab the glass of milk together with the pills.

When is she going to stop caring?Isn't she tired of me and my Dad's ambition? 

If only she will find another guy to love, maybe we can go back to how we used to be.

**Rainne's POV**

I lied to him, I just called a cab to drive me home because I don't want him to worry about me but when I am already outside, I saw Axel who's about to enter the building and he smiled at me when he saw me.

"It's already late, why are you.....Oh.. I forgot.. Gavin is living here but where is he, why are you alone?" He asks

"He's not feeling well and besides I can go home alone."

"I'll drive you home, let's go." He got my bag and started to walk to his car.

I just followed him since I know to myself that it's more safer to be with him rather than to take a cab.

We're very silent along our way home and it's a loud silence that makes me deaf. When we're already in front of the main door of our house, there I find the courage to ask him.

"Are you not going to ask why I always faint?"

We are still inside his car and he unbuckles my seatbelt.

"Get inside now, it's already late." He ignores my question

"Are you not curious? I already fainted twice and you already sent me to the clinic twice too." 

He faced me and smiled "Whatever is the reason why, it will not change my feelings for you."

"Axel?" Why is he like this to me, why is he so nice?

"I will not get tired of carrying you, I know your heart is weak so, from now on I will be your strength." He smiles at me and pet me before heading outside his car and opening the passenger side.

I went out and smiles at him 

"I'll go inside now, thank you for the ride." 

"Goodnight, Captain." He's waving his hands while watching me go inside our house, until I hear his car drive away..

I go straight to my room and to my surprise, Mom is there.

"Mommy......." I shout and hugs her like as if we never seen each other for a decade.   
"What are doing here? Not like I don't want you here but it's just Tuesday.."

She kissed my forehead and intertwined our hands before sitting on my bed and I followed.

"I heard that you faint twice today."

"How did..... Of course Kaiden."

"No.... It's Mr. Mowry, he called me but don't worry I did not inform your Dad."

"Uncle Miguel but...."

"He informs me that Gavin is there and we don't need to worry but then I don't know not to."

"Gavin?" Wow. I didn't remember Gavin visits me.... Oh well once and he humiliated me. I just smiled at Mom, I don't want her to think that I and Gavin are not the same as we are when we were a child.

"Gavin is so sweet, princess. No doubt why you love him so much."

Sweet? Sweet my face.... Hay... Why did I love him though? He always reminds me that loving him is my biggest mistakes in life.

"Yah.. He is." I lied, no matter how he treats me, I always finds the reason to love him.

"Did he straightened his hair?"

I tried to remember his hair and it's still a little wavey. "No.... Why?"

"Then why is his hair looks straight from the back awhile ago. Isn't it Gavin?"

I unconsciously widen my eyes because of shocked. She saw us? O my God. I'm doomed if Gavin finds out that Axel brought me home.

"Ah..... Maybe you're just having an imagination, Mom. Gavin never straighten his hair." I smiled nervously..

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, it's getting late already, get some rest now and I'll go ahead as well." She kissed me on my forehead before heading outside my room.

I changed into my pajamas and do my skin care routine before heading to bed.

I thought about Gavin, he cries while I am cleaning his bruises and I know he remembers his Mom again.

I still remember that day when Mrs. Mowry died, that day is the day when I recover into my surgery and the day when Gavin and I made a promise but that day is the day when Gavin started to stay away from me too.

I thought that the surgery of mine is a 100% success but when I am already in my 9th grade my heart started to get weaker and weaker again. That's when the doctor discovers that I have congenital heart disease and my arrhythmia tachycardia got worsen.

I was inside the hospital every now and then but my family never tells the public about my condition, except for Mowrys', and my two best friends. My family and Gavin's family are close since Uncle Miguel is my personal Cardiologist and Gavin and I are childhood friend that we were arranged to get married when we reach our right age.

But as my heart got worsen, my love for Gavin gets stronger. I know he has reasons why he put some distanced between us and no matter how he hates me, I know deep inside his heart, he still cares for me.


	4. Our Twisted Fate

**Rainne's POV**

**Wednesday (Two days before my 18th birthday)**

I didn't get a good sleep from last night because I was thinking about Gavin. I know to myself that he's having a hard time again getting some sleep.

I woke up at around 7 o'clock since I don't have an early class today. I started with my morning routine before going down to have my breakfast and to my surprise, my Mom is still here.

She greets me with a hug and kisses and I hug her back.

"Why are you still here? Mom, I'm getting worried now huh."

My Mom laughs at me and hands me a glass of milk.

"You're worrying too much, why not join me here and let's have our breakfast together." I sit next to her and my Mom serves me food just like what she always does when we're together.

"What time are you going to school today?"

"11 so that I can still have lunch with Kai and Madi."

"And Gavin?"

"Mom, we have different schedules and besides he always has his lunch with his friends.'

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because we have our own lives too? Mom.... are you worried that Gavin and I are not okay?" I asks her directly

She laughs and wipes her mouth with a napkin then she grabs my hand "Do I need to?"

I gulped harshly "Mom...." I stood up and gave her a back hug. "Just like the other couples, we sometimes face misunderstanding and such but it doesn't mean that we don't love each other, what we have is more than love." I am trying my best not to cry because if I did, everything that I said will be doubtful in my Mom's ears.

"Alright, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." She stood up and hugged me too.

She said that she will send me to school so that she can meet with Uncle Miguel and my friends too. I didn't argue with her since I already know that I will not win.

We dropped by first to Mall to buy some gifts for Uncle Miguel and my friends as my Mom insisted before heading to school. I already text Kaiden and Madi that I'm with my Mom and that she wants to meet them.

As we arrived at the University, we directly went to the Director's office but I already excused myself informing Mom that my friends are in the field watching some football game. I'll just ask her to follow when she's done talking to Uncle.

As I reach the grandstand, I look for Kaiden and Madi and there they are cheering for Axel who's the rival of Gavin's team again.

"Hey guys!" I sit in between them "0-0? What half is it now?"

"2nd girl, would you believe that? And take note Gavin is having a hard time scoring because Axel is defending him hard."

I looked into where Gavin and Axel are and they looked so determined to win this friendly game.

"I think there's a competition between the two of them and the prize is you." Madi laughed at her own joke and giggled.

"Competition?" We looked at the exact place where the voice comes from and to my surprise it's my Mom.

"Auntie.......O my god.... You're so pretty." Madi stood up and hugged Mom as well as Kaiden

"You look so pretty yourself too, Madi and very handsome as always Kaiden." She both gives them a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to us.

"We're so happy to see you, Auntie" Kaiden said

"Me too. Everytime I'm with Rainne's friends, I feel so young."

We all laughed with what Mom says "Anyway I heard that there is a competition, where?"

"There" Madi pointed to the field and both Kaiden and I gave her a pinch.

"Oh... there's Gavin.... Now I know why you excused yourself a while ago."

I just smiled at her, we keep on watching and talking at the same time until the game is over.

My Mom waved at Gavin and Gavin looked so surprised yet happy to see her.He just asked permission from his coach and then went to our place.

"Auntie Jen...." He gives my Mom a warm but quick hug since he is still wet from his own sweat.

"You looked so handsome my dear, Gavin."

"Thank you, Auntie. What brought you here anyway?"

"Oh... you know to thank you personally for taking good care of Rainne. I heard from your Dad that she fainted twice yesterday and you're the one who takes good care of her."

"What?" He looked so surprised, just the same reaction that I had last night.

Then a familiar voice calls my name, it's Axel.

"Captain....." He smiles widely before realizing that we are with someone. "Oh.... sorry."

"It's okay.. New friend of Rainne?"

"Ahmmmm. Yah... Mom this Axel Mendez, and this is my Mom Jenny Henderson." Axel offers his hand and My accept it.

"Didn't know that my daughter has a new friend, anyway I'm happy to hear that."

"He's my teammate too, Auntie."

"I see. Okay, shall we now have our lunch since all of you are already here?"

"Sure.... Let's go." I said

"Join us, Axel. I want to know you better." Then she smiles at him before heading outside the field.

Gavin and Axel went straight to shower room and we waited for them in the restaurant inside the University.

While we were waiting, Mom distributed her present to my friends one by one and they looked so happy.

"You're spoiling us, Aunt Jen."

She laughs and drinks her lemonade. "The person who's important to my daughter is important to me too by the way when did you meet that Axel?"

I looked at Madi and Kaiden giving them a hint not to give Mom any idea how Axel and I became friends but before Axel can answer Gavin already did.

"They're in the same department, Auntie." They both sit next to Kaiden.

"I see. Here" Mom gave them the present "It's nothing too much but I hope you two will like it and here." Mom distributed a small invitation.

"What's that Mom?"

"An invitation for your 18th birthday and I hope you all can come on Saturday."

"Of course, it's my girl's special day." Then Gavin reached my hand and caressed it.

"How sweet of you." I can feel the stares of my friends like "Fake" and just smiled at Gavin before pulling my hand

"They looked so good together, right?" My Mom asks Axel and Axel just nod as a response to my Mom. "So, Axel what are your parents up to?"

I looked at Mom giving her a warning

"They are into Telecommunication, M Telecom."

"No wonder why your name sounds so familiar, how's Bianca?"

"You know my Mom?" Axel smiles at her "Well she's fine and doing good."

"I see, I give her a call later and inform her that I met her son."

"Thank you."

"Ahmmmm. Stop being too formal, I'm your Mother's friend. Anyway I don't want to take your time anymore and besides I need to go back to New York today."

"You take care, Auntie and see you on Saturday." Kaiden at Madi gives her a kiss and Axel gives her a hug.

"I'll just walk Mom to the parking lot." I inform Kaiden and Axel since we have class at 1 pm.

"I'll go with you, let's go Auntie."

As the three are walking down the parking lot, I have noticed how Mom looks at Gavin until we reach her car.

"Thank you for taking good care of my daughter, Gavin. You don't know how happy I am that she finds a man like you."

"Don't mention it, Auntie. Rainne is important to me as how she is important to you too and to Uncle Jin." Then he held my hand

I looked at him and he smiled

"Take care Mom and kiss me to Dad."

"I will, Ahm... Gavin ... next time if you two are going out and it's already too late you just stay in the house or she can at your place but anyway thanks for driving Rainne last night."

Gavin was shocked at first but then smiled at Mom.

"It's nothing, and yeah I'll take your advice."

"Okay then, bye love birds."

We watched the car disappear in our sight before Gavin let go of my hand.

"I'll go to class now." I walk as fast as I can but Gavin is way faster than me that's why he managed to blocked my way

"Who dropped you last night that Auntie taught it was me?" He asks looking so mad

"I said, Kaiden drives me home."

"Kaiden? Don't fool me, who are you with last night?"

"Why do you care? Gavin please let's just let it slide."

"Why do I care? Because your Mom taught it was me, if you have an affair with someone tell it straight to you parents"

"Affair? Can you hear yourself? Gavin please! I don't want to have an argument with you."

"Then answer me, who were you with last night?"

"I bumped into Axel last night and he offers to drive me home since it's already late."

He smiles sarcastically "You like him?"

"No.... I said....." He cut me off

"I don't care, just make sure that I will not look bad into your parents eyes."

"You are the worst." Then I walk away from him. I was fooled again by his sweetness just a while ago not realizing that this is how he is when my parents and his parents are around.

Luckily I'm not late in my Human structure and function subject, there's Kaiden and Axel who saved one seat for me.

Our professor is good but from time to time my mind drifted into Gavin's image.

I am distracted by a message on my phone and it's from Madi, saying that she saw Gavin with a girl heading to his penthouse.

I keep on thinking why is doing this to me? Why is he hurting me intentionally?

Without my own knowledge, I stood up unintentionally and caused disturbance to the whole class. I feel a hand on my arm trying to pull me back to my chair and when I get hold of myself again that's when I realize that everyone is looking at me, I go back to my seat and bow my head because of embarrassment.

"What was that?" Kaiden asks

"Nothing." I whisper

"If it's nothing then focus on what Professor Brown is saying."

I fix my hair and try my best to focus on our class professor until 3 hour have passed with me being absent minded.

We just headed to the library since we still have 1 hour before our next class.

I made an alibi that I will just visit the clinic since I forgot my pills and luckily Kaiden was bought by the alibi.

I walked fast outside the library, where I bumped into Axel who was holding a 3 bottle of juice.

"Where are you going?" He handed me one of the juice and I accept it

"I'll get some pills in the clinic, I'll make it quick." Then I pass through him

Then I remember that his penthouse is a little bit far if I am just going to walk and I have class at 5:00. Before I knew it, Axel was already in front of me.

"You need company?" He asks

I smiled at him shyly and nod

"Let's go."

I told him that I need to ask Gavin something and he will drive me to the building.He said he will also get his book for our next class and we separates our way in the corridor of the penthouse.

I click the doorbell but no one is responding and since I know his pass code, I typed it in. I felt so nervous while walking inside, then I saw him sleeping peacefully on the sofa before the door of his room got open and a girl wearing just a robe went out. I scanned her image from head to toes and yes, she is the girl that has been with Gavin since the start of the semester.

I am stunned for a moment until I hear his voice and then I drop the bottle of juice that I have been holding tight like as if I am getting some strength from it.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me without even showing any shame that he brought a girl in his room.

"I...... I...." I couldn't find the right word to say and I know that I really look like a fool right now.

"Excuse me." The girl wearing the robe says while walking towards Gavin's room.

"What was that?" I asks , stupid! It's obvious what it looks like. Why do I need to ask?

"You saw it with your own eyes, I don't need to explain myself."

"Yah.... I know. I'll go now." I slowly take a walk outside and when I make sure that the door is already closed, I started to cry my eyes out

I sit on the floor outside his place, sweeping and crying like a poor kid. I hate myself for loving him and for pretending that I didn't feel any hurt at all because right now, I feel like my heart is starting to burst out.

I just cry and cry until I sense someone sitting next to me.

"In any moment from now he will be going outside from that room and he will be seeing you crying." It's Axel and I am sure of it because in just a short period of time that we have been together, his voice already sounds familiar to me.

I looked at him and he gave me a weak smile before handing me a bottle of water.

"Let's go inside my place first." He helped stand up and we went to his place next to Gavin's.

He leads me to his living area before we both sit.

"Drink that and relax."

I do what he says and I almost finish the whole bottle. "Please don't tell Kaiden or Madi."

"I won't."

"Thank you, I don't know what will be happening to me if you're not there."

"I just feel that you need me and I am correct."

"Are you not going to ask?"

"I feel like my heart is going to burst if I am not going to tell anyone."

"I'm a good listener."

My tears started to flow again just thinking about the girl inside his room and Axel just let me cry.

"Cry as long as you want, it will make you feel better but not too much it can....."

"I saw a girl wearing just a robe inside his place."

Axel just took a deep breath before looking at me intensely.

"Did you slap them both? Or did you just pull the girl's hair?" He asks and I somehow find it funny.

"Should I?" I asks him with a smile now on my face

"Yes, you should have. You want me to punch him for you and pull the girl's hair as well?"

I burst into laughter without even knowing it and then Axel is staring at me while he still has this weak smile on his face.

I hug him and cry on his shoulder. I feel so relieved that somehow I can be so open to someone about Gavin, because I can't even be with my best friends. They will just get mad at Gavin, swear at him and ask me to just break the engagement where in fact I can't.

I can't because I held onto our promise when we were young. I keep on holding that one day, Gavin , who loves me and cares for me, will come back.

I pulled myself away from Axel and smiled at him.

"I love him."

He nods at me and pet me again before smiling. "He's so lucky to have you, I hope he will realize that soon."

Luckily we still have some time to rest and freshen up before going back to our building for our next class.

Kaiden is so annoyed that we left him in the library but as I was able to explain that I took a nap in the clinic because I was having hard time breathing, he immediately believes me.

**Axel's POV**

Our class ends at 8:00 pm and separate ways after that. This time Rainne's driver is waiting for him while Kaiden has its own car and Madi's just the same. Since it's just me again, I decided to go home too but I dropped by first in the grocery store to fill my kitchen again.

I'm on the way to the penthouse when I accidentally saw Gavin and the girl that maybe Rainne is talking about.

As soon as Gavin saw me he let go of the girl's hand and kept it inside his pocket.

His acting faithful in front of me but an asshole to Rainne? What is he up to?

I walk past them and there I realize who the girl is. She is the girl who keeps on smiling at me and watching me play football every morning.

I just ignore them and get inside the elevator but before it closes, Gavin enters too.

"I had so much today already, I don't have any energy to argue with you." I openly said without looking at him.

"Who are you Axel Mendez?"

When the elevator stopped in the penthouse, I immediately went out and he followed.

"Wait." He shouts and I stop from walking

"If you are that curious about who I really am, why not just search my name in google?"

"I will find out who you really are and why are you here." With that he leaves and enters his penthouse.

As I walked inside my place, I put down my grocery bags and started to take everything out before putting each in their right place.

After filling up my kitchen again of foods and went to my room and decided to take a shower.

I can't stop thinking about Rainne and how hurt she is because of that Gavin. She looks so weak yet desperate at the same time, how can she endure all of the things that Gavin is doing?

After taking a shower, I looked at my phone and checked it. There is a missed call from Mom and Ashton.

I remembered Mrs. Henderson, never did Mom mention her before. I dialed her number hoping she will pick up and yes she did.

"Hey Ma."

"Finally, I get hold of you.... How are you doing there? I missed you so much, son."

"I missed you too, everyday actually." I really do miss her and London but I need to bear it.

"I received a call from Jenny. .and she said she met you. And you are friends with her daughter?" She sounds nervous

"So, you really know her. How come you never mentioned being friends with Henderson?" Because of the sound of her voice, I got a little more curious about what is going on.

"She told you, we're friends?"

"Yeah... isn't it true?"

"Ha? No no.... I meant, yes were friends."

"Were..You're not friends with her anymore then."

"No... I meant we are friends. I used to hold my book launched in her hotel in New York."

"I see... she looked nice though."

"Really? What about her daughter?"

"Hmmm. She's pretty and smart."

"It's nice that you two are on good terms."

"Yeah.. by the way Mom, how is Ace?"

"Just the same, he always looked for you. He missed you so much, Axel."

"I'll go home this semester break, kiss me to him and to Dad."

"Okay.. see you soon, I love you." Then she hangs up.

I feel something odd in how the way Mom talks but I can't read her.

While trapped in the deep taught my phone buzzed for a new message and it's from Ashton.

"Hi, I kept on calling you but as always you're not picking up your phone.Please call me once you read this.- ASHTON"

I ignore her text just like what I always do from the day I leave from London. I cannot have any destruction right now, I am determined to reach my goal no matter what.

I feel so stressed right now that I want to make myself drunk but I have no one to drink with and besides I have an early class tomorrow and I don't want to get hangover too.

Early morning at around 6, I decided to run and do some footworks at the field. But to my surprise, Gavin is also there who's already running around the field.

It's surprising that he didn't start any conversation that can lead to arguments again, maybe he's not in the mood.

I finished at around 7 and headed directly to shower room to get changed since I have an 8 am class.

Rainne texted me a while ago that she prepared a breakfast for me as her treat for keeping her secret. I got a little excited. That's why I forgot my gym bag in the locker and I realized it when I'm already in the cafeteria.

"And why is it just for him? Is he your best friend or me? Kaiden asks but we know that it's just a joke.

"I can always cook for, Kai. This is my welcome present to Axel and thank you present for carrying me twice to the clinic."

I laughed at her for looking so cute and adorable.

"Well, thank you for the gift my captain. How did you know that I didn't have my breakfast yet and I'm so hungry right now?"

She smiled at me and handed me the breakfast but before I reached it someone flipped the lunch box. And when I'm about to check who did it, we all saw Gavin looking at the scattered food on the ground.

"Oops, sorry?"

"What did you do, Gavin? Rainne cooks that......"

I pick up the lunch box and put it on the table before grabbing Rainne's hand asking her to follow and kaiden as well. I can see that Rainne is about to cry again and I am not going to let that happen.

"Where do you think you're going, Rainne?" Gavin grabs her arms.

"Gav please... it's too early for a fight. Besides we have class at 8."

"You managed to prepare some breakfast for this frick but to your own fiance' you didn't. How sweet of you, don't you know that?"

I am thankful that it's still early, so the students are just few as of the moment. I tried my best not to punch this asshole but he is really getting on my nerves.

"So, you are acting as jealous fiance' now?" Kaiden asks "Let's go now and please Gavin if your plan is to ruin Rainne's everyday life, congratulations because you are succeeding." Kaiden grabs Rainne's arm from Gavin and they headed out of the cafeteria.

I am about to follow when Gavin calls my name.

"Stop lurking around my fiance."

I laughed at what he said "Then try to act like one." before he could give his response, I already walked out.

I drive with my car to the medicine Building and the two of them are already inside the classroom.

"I'll make you another one on Monday." She said and she looks so sad about what happened in the cafeteria.

"It's okay! Anyway thank you for the effort." I sit next to her

"I don't know what specific characteristics of him you love the most that you cannot let go of him. If you're not there, I will really punch him so that he could get back to his senses."

"Can we just not talk about him?" She begs Kaiden who really looks so pissed right now.

"I just wish one day, you wake up and you're not in love with him anymore."

"I'll buy coffee, you want anything?" I asks

"Can I come with you?" Rainne said and I just nod

"I'm good. Just buy her everything she needs to make her wakes up from her nightmare."

"I love you, Kai." Then Rainne hugs him before we go outside. "We still have 30 minutes." She says trying to make her voice okay

"Let's just go to my place."

"Ha? Why? I thought you want some coffee?"

"Yeah.. I'll make one there and......."

"Hi" A girl greeted us and when I looked at her carefully, she's the girl who always with Gavin.

"Let's go...." I ignored her but she keeps on following us.

"Rainne... I just want to return this." We both stopped from walking and look at her. She was holding a small paper bag.

"I don't remember lending you anything." Rainne says, who looks so nervous.

"Gavin did and since she said it's yours, I think it's best if I am going to return it to you personally. Here and thank you." The girl handed the paper bag to Rainne and she gets it, when she checked what's inside, she looked so surprise and about to cry.

" Will you please just leave and here.. " I grab the paper bag from Rainnes' hand and give it back to her.

"It's all yours, she can buy a new one. Let's go back inside the classroom, I already lost my cravings for coffee."

Rainne just followed me inside and sit next to Kaiden. Before bowing her head.

"What happened?" Kaiden asks

"She suddenly feel dizzy but she don't want to go the clinic, so we just decided to go back." I almost forgot my promise to her.

"Rainne are you sure that you don't want to go to the clinic?"

"I'm fine! I'll just rest for a minute."

How can she handle all of this? I take a deep breath and massage my nape.


	5. Our Twisted Fate

**Axel's POV**

The first class is somehow boring since it's all about behavioral study in the field of medicine. I just suit myself in listening to what our professor is saying and from time to time look at Rainne who's obviously out of focus too.

At exactly 11:00, our professor dismissed our class. I offer a treat for our lunch outside the campus since I don't want Rainne to see Gavin inside the cafeteria.

We headed to Papa John's Pizza parlor just a few blocks away from the University. They called Madi and said that she cannot make it since her class is until 12, we just said that we will take her out and meet her in the library later.

"I'll pay." Rainne insisted but I already handed my card to the cashier.

"I said it's my treat. Let's go." I dragged her back to our seat where Kaiden is busy reading his book.

"Hey. Kai, can you accompany me later after class?"

I said that made him stop from reading "Where?"

"Can I join?" Rainne asks and I just smiled at her before looking at Kaiden

"Exclusive for mens only, can you?" I asks him again and he nods

"Okay, sure. Let's just use my car and leave yours in the dormitory later. We can take Rainne's home first if you want."

"I'm good. You don't want me to tag along but you want to send me home." She pouts at me and finds it really cute.I pet her again and she playfully pushes my hand away from her head.

"If I'm not there during the years that you are in love with Gavin, I might think that you two more looks like a couple."

Rainne just rolls her eyes into Kaiden and grabs a pizza before putting inside his mouth.

"And if you're not my best friend, I will be willing to stitch your mouth."

"Whatever. Just pursue her harder Axel, my blessing is with you." He joked again and we all laughed.

We finished our lunch and headed back to the University since we still needed to meet Madi. I asked them to go inside first since I needed to check on my bag that I left this morning inside the locker room.

And since it's in another block of this school, I drive there to make it fast.

It's near to English and Law Department, so there is a 99% chance of meeting that asshole again but instead of him I met his sister, Eleona.

"Hi Axel." She greeted me

"Hi El. It's been a while, how are you?"

"Good, you? Why are you here?"

I raised the bag that I am holding and smiled at her "I forgot it this morning."

"I see. Why are you not with Kai and Rainne?"

"We had lunch together and they are now in the library. I just pick this up and go there too."

She nods... and looks like she wants to tell something but she is hesitating.

"Is there something that you want to say?" I asks since she looks so shy to ask

"Ha.... do I look that obvious?"

I smiled at her and nod

"Then can we sit there for a minute and talk?" She asks and I nod. We sit in the bench near the English Building

"About Gavin...."

"I don't think it's a good topic.I don't...... " She cuts me off

"Listen first... I know you and him are not on good terms but still I want to ask this."

"As you know.. They are engaged but my brother is being too harsh on Rainne already and I cannot take it anymore."

I got curious.... She knows something.

"I know you like Rainne and you cared for her. It's very different to what Gavin is doing."

"So what if I really like her? She loves your brother."

"Distract Gavin..."

"What?"

"Make him feel jealous... Let him realize that Rainne can change her heart to."

"And why do I need to do that?"

"Because you care for Rainne and if you really care for her you will do this. Gavin is her happiness and if Gavin......."

"Wooooow..... Didn't know that you are that supportive to their love story but sorry El. My feelings for Rainne are real and I don't think your brother ever considers her feelings.... He even brought a girl to his penthouse and Rainne saw it all. She saw it all and pretends that she is okay, where in fact she is not. I will not let your brother hurt her again, you want me to make him jealous for him to realize that he has feelings for Rainne? I'll do what I need to do and I don't need to consider your brother's feelings when it comes to Rainne."

"Axel....?"

"You may find it hard to believe but I really like Rainne. If there's nothing else that you want to say, I'll go ahead now."

I walk into her and ride my car again, I rest my head in the steering wheel trying to get my mind straight again.

What the hell is that? What the hell did I say? Like, care? Do I really feel that for her?

The more I try to figure out my own feelings the more I get a head ache.I start the engine and instead of going to the library, I end up in our room for the next subject. No one is there aside from a few students who maybe take their nap there while waiting for our class to start.

I need to focus, I need to make things straight with myself and I cannot do that if I'm with her all the time. I need to find some destruction, I need to occupy my head of some other thoughts.

Then I was distracted when my phone vibrated inside my pocket, I took it out and read the messages.

"Where are you? - Rainne"

"You said, you're just going to get your bag. Is everything okay?" - Rainne

"We have class at 1, don't you dare skip our class." - Rainne

"Where are you dude?" - Kaiden

"Hey prince charming, where are you? Thanks for the pizza." - Madi

"Axel, whatever is your reason. I am still going to wait. I love you." - ASHTON

I bow my head for a moment to clear my mind but the more I try to relax, the more she comes into my mind. What's wrong with me? And then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're just here and you made me so worried about you." I know that voice, I look at her and Kaiden who is now sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry!" I don't want to make a conversation with her right now, so I just bow my head again.

In just a few minutes our class started already, never did I try to make a conversation with her. If ever I have a question, I only ask Kaiden and I know they are both asking themselves why am I acting like this.

When our class finally ended, I felt so relieved.

"Maybe we can just meet later, Kai. I just need to attend something important."

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Rainne says while looking at me with her arms crossed.

I took a deep breath before smiling at her. "No... it's just that something came up and I couldn't really focus. Sorry!"

She pouts at me and started to walk

"See you later then, Bye." Kaiden says and starts to follow Rainne.

I need to sort things out and talk to him, so that I can go back to myself again but how?

I drive to the penthouse, so that I can have my privacy again. Thankfully I wasn't able to see Gavin because I am not in the mood to waste any more minute of my time.

I change into something comfortable before taking my laptop and phone. I started to check in all the emails that were sent to me from last year. I need to refresh my mind again because I am not sure anymore if what I am doing is still right.

Upon checking and reading all the emails, I find myself crying again. I looked at his picture when he was in the hospital, all his bruises, and the pain in his face. All of these are my reasons why I am here and I am not allowed to be distracted.

I dialed her number.

After talking to someone I really need to talk to, I am now back to my old self. I was reminded again of the reason why I am here and I am not allowed to fail that person.

Kaiden texted me if I could just meet him at their house, so that he wouldn't need to bring his car anymore. He sent me his address and I've been able to find it right away.

**Kirkwood Mall, Bismarck North Dakota**

"I don't understand you... You know how upset she is right now."

"Just like what I have said, part of the plan. You're already here, stop complaining will you?" I put my arm on his shoulder

"Fine fine... as if I have a choice."

"You're a good friend dude. Now... what do you think will be the perfect present?"

"I love you from Gavin?" He looks at me and laughs so hard that I end up pushing him slightly. "Joke.... It's just a joke. Anyway what kind of gift... hmmmm"

"What about sneakers, clothes or bags?"

Kaiden just shakes his head from left to right

"What else does she like?"

"Let's go there first... I'm hungry and since you dragged me here, it's your treat." Kaiden pulls me inside Wendy's.

When we're done getting our order, we settle in the table nearest the entrance.

"She loves cats but she already has one, hmmmmmm. What about a bracelet? Or a necklace? Yeah.. a necklace."

"Do you think she will like it?"

"I'm 100% sure. Just add a little bit of your personal touch in it and I am sure, she will probably love it."

Kaiden really knows her, no wonder they are best friends. After eating we headed to Harry Winston shop and looked for the perfect necklace for her.

.  
We explore Kirkwood's and buy some stuff for our birthday surprise for her. We even inform Madi about this, so she can help us with our plan. I also asked Kaiden to stay in my place since we have lots of things to do and he said yes.

I leave Kaiden in my place to grab some beer in the convenient store and to get Madi outside.

We saw the girl who's always with Gavin in the convenient store. She said hi but I never looked at her while Madi in the other hand smiled at her, maybe she doesn't have any idea but to my surprise

Madi opens a can of beer and attempts to pour it to the girl but she drinks it and smiles.

"Scared? Didn't know that bitches are being afraid."

"Madi... Stop that, let's go now."

"What did I do to you?" She followed us outside

"Nothing much but to someone I love, a lot. So, now if you'll excuse us, bye."

The girl was left there standing and staring at us. She looked nice, so I am wondering why she is doing this to Rainne.

Madi keeps on complaining about the girl and I told her not to inform Kai about the things that she saw yesterday because Rainne doesn't want to make it a big deal.

On our way back to my place, we saw Gavin with his friends and we all got inside the elevator.

"New boyfriend Mads?" The guy with a pointed nose who looks the same as Gavin asks.

"Mind your own business, Seth."

When we're on the 12th floor, we headed out one by one.

"You are worse than me." Gavin's message is obviously for me.

"Let him be." Madi is trying to calm himself

"You said you liked Rainne the other day and now you're going to fuck her best friend." He laughs and that's when I give him a hard punch. His other friend tried to pull us apart but Gavin is very eager to have his punch too.

"Stop it."

"It's not just you who's dirty, even your mouth and how you think too."

He gives me a smirk "FUCK YOU!" Then they headed inside his place.

"Are you okay?" Madi askeed me while we're heading into my place

I just nod at her and smile

Madi really looks mad over what happened and she keeps on swearing to Gavin that gives Kaiden a hint that we had an encounter with him again.

I just told them to let it go and just focus on our surprise for Rainne, luckily they just followed my order.

While doing some stuff, we are also drinking and talking about some stuff. I really find these two a good companion and friend that I feel so relaxed to tell my story back in London.

Kaiden looks like a brother to me, who's always there and ready to listen. While Madi on the other hand is like an annoying but very faithful sister. But I need to look after my actions, I am not allowed to invest any emotions towards these people because I am about to leave.

**Friday, August 29 (Rainne's 18th birthday)**

Madi and Kaiden woke up early so that they can still go home and prepare for our own class. Luckily for us we have the same schedule today and that will be easy to execute our plan.

We have our Microbiology at 9, so it will not be easy for me to ignore Rainne for the whole morning,so I decided to talk to her but without greeting her during our class until Pathology for our second class that will last at 4 pm.

"She didn't even remember that today is my birthday, I thought he was sincere." She whispers to Kai but obviously lets me hear it too but I just ignore her.

"He has some sort of problem but he doesn't want to tell you since he thought it would be better, just let him be for today."

"Whatever. Let's go somewhere after class, my treat since it's my birthday."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Ask him if he wants to join."

"I'll pass but happy birthday." I smiled at her and she just gave me rolling eyes in response.

"You can hear us but pretending you don't, you're so mean."

"Sorry, I'll bring a gift on Saturday."

"Okay everyone dismiss." Then that's the cue

"I'll go ahead.. See you" Then I leave them.

I headed straight to my place and started to do the things that I need to prepare for tonight's event.

Madi texted me that they are going to the amusement park to kill the time while they are waiting for my go signal to bring back Rainne in the University.

I started to cook everything that is listed in the list of her favorite dishes, from pesto pasta, fried chicken and vegetable salad with honey mustard on it.

After making sure that all the foods are ready, I make sure that the living area is already already set for our camping style dinner date for her with a movie to play later.

As I checked my watch, it's already quarter to 7 and I haven't changed yet. I leave Madi and Axel a message that everything is done and I just need to take a shower. They told me that they will be back at around 8:00 pm.

Time has passed and I keep on waiting....But there is no, Rainne.

**Rainne's POV**

My best friends drove me back to the University but in front of the University Penthouse and then they gave me a card before leaving.

"Let's have some dinner? Go inside the elevator and press P if you are willing. - Axel

Before getting inside the elevator the receptionist handed me another card and a bouquet of flower "I'll be waiting"

When I was about to enter the elevator, I heard a familiar voice.

"Rainne?"

"Gavin?" He walks straight to me and handed me a small box

"Happy Birthday" He says

"You remembered?"

He nods "Let's have dinner? At my place?"

"Really?"

"Yah.. Just this once since it's your birthday."

I smiled at him and cling my arm to his because of happiness. We both entered the elevator and went to his place.

And with that, I forgot everything about Axel.

Gavin orders some pizza and chicken. We ate together but none of us is talking.

"Gav?"

He looks at me while he is still drinking his beer.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you're weak and a spoiled rich girl who used her condition to get everything in life."

My tears fell down "That's what you think I am?"

"Why? Are you sad and hurt hearing the truth?"

"I thought you knew me better. Gavin...you know that I love you."

He throws his can of beer before combing his hair with his own hand "Bullshit. That stupid love of yours is the reason why I hate you the most, you are so selfish.I did not do anything for you to love me."

I am having a hard time breathing and my eyes are getting blurry because of the tears.

"Stop crying and stop getting hurt because of me."

"Then stop hurting my feelings... stop pretending that you don't care." I tried to held his face but he is trying to push me

"Stop loving me, so you wouldn't get hurt anymore. I don't love you and I don;t even care for you."

"Liar... I know you are lying. You're not going to agree with our engagement if you don't love me.'

"Wrong conclusion. Stop it Rainne, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then tell me why? Why did you agree? Why?"

He is biting his lower lip, meaning he is afraid.

"I said why?"

"Just leave.... I will call Kaiden."

I stood up and grabbed my bag "Let's call off the engagement, suit yourself to tell our parents why."

"Rainne wait." He grabs my arm and says, "I'll call Kaiden, wait for him."

"Stop pretending that you care... I'll go now and please don't follow."

I push his hand and walk outside his place. I cry my eyes out until I feel a hug. He caresses my bag and hushes me to stop me from crying.

"You let me wait for you because of him and here you are crying outside his room." I tighten the hug, and cry even more.

"Can I stay the night?" I whisper into him and he nods for his response.

He pulled me from our hug and held my hand while leading me to his place.

There is no light except from the Christmas light surrounded in the mini tent, a candlelight dinner on the floor and a light from the moon outside his window.

I looked at him and he was just smiling. He led me to the tent and let me sit inside.

"Happy Birthday, Captain."

I punch his chest gently and he laughs while my eyes are still in tears. I am still in pain but Axel is making it lite, his sweet gesture and just being with him makes me okay.

"Do you want to play?" He ask

"Hmm. What game?" He gets the box next to him and pour what's inside. It's a piece of a puzzle.

"What's my prize?"

"Secret. Okay... let's start"

He helps me solve the puzzle and when I am almost done he stops helping me, there it reveals the image.

"Happy Birthday, My Captain." That's the image that is formed in the puzzle and when I look at him he is holding a small box.

"Here." When I opened it, it's a simple necklace that had a lily pendant on it.

"Lily means, return to happiness and represents all the little things in life that bring us joy."

"Axel why are you doing this to me?"

"The moment I met you, is the start of my happiness and every single thing that you do brings me joy."

"You didn't talk to me and hurt my feelings because of this?"

He smiles at me and grabs the box before pulling out the necklace and putting it on my neck, then goes back to his place again.

"You don't know how hard it is for me not talking to you when it's just Kaiden who's been our wall."

"You deserved that. I should scold and punch him too for being an accomplice."

We both laugh and I look at him

"You don't know how much you made me happy tonight, that you prepared all of this but I just go with Gavin and forget that you are waiting, I am sorry."

"I do understand, you don't need to be sorry. I will understand you no matter what."

I held his hand and hugged him "Thank you, Axel. Thank you for always being there and for saving me all the time."

"I will always be here for you, that's why you are my captain."

I told Nanny Rose that I will stay with a friend's house tonight and thank god she didn't ask many questions. According to Axel, Kainden and Madi will be here later too and they are just waiting for his signal. I ask Axel not to tell them what happened tonight about Gavin because I don't want to ruin what they have prepared for me.

The four of us celebrated my birthday in a very unique way that I really appreciated and enjoyed.  
  



	6. Our Twisted Fate

**Gavin's POV**

The day when Rainne saw me with Lorrie is the day that I have been waiting for. I know that this will be the perfect reason for her to get mad at me. I don't need to feel sorry towards her emotion, not now and not even for the following years that she is still in love with me.

"That's Rainne clothes, you can borrow that and make sure to return it to her." I told Lorrie

"Why not just tell her the truth? You know I like you but....."

"Just do what I say... and I promise you, I will only go out with you aside from Rainne and it's only because I needed to."

"Then what if I fall for you? Are you going to do the same to me just like what you are doing to Rainne?"

"It's for me to decide... go change we still have class."

This may sound ridiculous but I am just protecting her from getting hurt and I need to protect myself too. And for me to do that, I need to hurt her.

I think Axel is the best way to divert her feelings for me but seeing her smile with him makes me mad too. I do care for her because she used to be my friend and I know that there is something wrong with Axel.

Why does he look so perfect for Rainne that gives me odd feelings of what he is up to. As I searched for him, there is nothing interesting about his life aside from he is the only son of famous writer and journalist Bianca Mendez, the one that Aunt Jen mentioned and his father is a business tycoon Alejandro Mendez. There is this one girl named Ashton Nijer who was tagged in his name as his long time girlfriend but broke up last year because of unknown reasons.

I keep on digging about who he is but there's nothing aside from the obvious one. I know there is something going on and I am going to find it.

It's her birthday tomorrow and my dad already bought a gift for her since according to him I don't have any plans of getting any.

**Friday**

I was back and forth in sending my birthday message to her early this morning and now that her birthday is a few hours away to be done.

"Hey......happy...." Erase..

"Happy Birthday...." Erase

"I hope you had a blast...." Erase

Damn it! And to my surprise she's about to enter the elevator and she's handling a bouquet of roses.

"Rainne?" It make her stop from entering the elevator and look at me

"Gavin?" I walks straight to her and handed her a small box

"Happy Birthday" I say

"You remembered?"

I nod trying to keep myself from smiling "Let's have dinner? At my place?"

"Really?"

"Yah.. Just this once since it's your birthday."

She smiled at me and clasped her arm to mine. We both entered the elevator and went to my place.

And with that, I forgot everything about my plan of disregarding her birthday.

I ordered some pizza and chicken. We ate together but none of us was talking, until she asked something that ruined everything.

"Gav?"

I looked at her while I was still drinking my beer.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I don't hate you! I want to voice it out but I can't.

"Because you're weak and a spoiled rich girl who used her condition to get everything in life."

Her tears fell down and I want to wipe it out but then again I can't.

"That's what you think I am?"

"Why? Are you sad and hurt hearing the truth?"

"I thought you knew me better. Gavin...you know that I love you."

I throw the can of beer before combing my hair with my own hand. That's the reason why you are hurting right now, because of that love.

"Bullshit. That stupid love of yours is the reason why I hate you the most, you are so selfish. I did not do anything for you to love me."

She is having a hard time breathing and her eyes are pulled of tears.

"Stop crying and stop getting hurt because of me." I shout at her. Stop loving me, Rainne. Stop caring for me because I don't want to hurt you anymore. Those words I want to say but I can't.

"Then stop hurting my feelings... stop pretending that you don't care." She tried to hold my face but I pushed her hands.

"Stop loving me, so you wouldn't get hurt anymore. I don't love you and I don't even care for you."

"Liar... I know you are lying. You're not going to agree with our engagement if you don't love me."

"Wrong conclusion. Stop it Rainne, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then tell me why? Why did you agree? Why?"

I am biting my lower lip, meaning I am afraid of something and that something is...... is you.

"I said why?"

"Just leave.... I will call Kaiden."

She stood up and grabbed her bag "Let's call off the engagement, suit yourself to tell our parents why."

"Rainne wait." I grab her arm and say, "I'll call Kaiden, wait for him."

"Stop pretending that you care... I'll go now and please don't follow."

She pushes my hand and walks outside, I can hear her sobs while she is walking towards the door but I couldn't even follow her.

This will be the end of this, now that she already decided. All I need to do is tell our parents that we cannot push our wedding. I know that my Dad will surely beat me to death and Henderson's will be very disappointed in me but who cares? It is the right chance for her to escape this pitiful life with me.

I decided to go home tonight in our home in Fargo where I am sure no one is there since Eleona is staying in our house in Forks and Dad will be in Bismarck to attend some stuff in the hospital.

It takes 1 hour to reach our home there, so it gives me time to think and refresh my mind from all the things that happened tonight. I even texted Kaiden to check on Rainne and maybe she is now with Axel. Thinking about what she really is with Axel gives me a headache but I need to endure it all because this is what I want.

"You should have told me hijo that you'll be home tonight, I should have prepared your favorite dishes." Our Nanny Lisa told me while we're still in a hugging position. I slightly pulled myself away from our hug and smiled at her.

"I already had my dinner. Did El visit you?"

"No.. but she keeps on calling. She prefers to stay in Forks since it's closer to the University than here."

"I see. Nanny, I'm a bit tired. Can you bring some beer to my room? I really need it tonight."

"Sure.... Go ahead now, I'll bring your drinks there."

As soon as I reached my room, I headed straight to the bathroom to take some shower. When I was done, I saw the 5 cans of beer on my mini table. Nanny really knows how much beer I need to get a good sleep. She knows that everytime I go home, there is something that happens that involves Rainne and she knows that I need some time alone.

She's the only person who knows the reason why I cannot be with Rainne and why I am holding myself from her.

I got the box that I gave her a while ago as a gift, she left it at my place and I am happy she didn't open it.

I open the box and it reveals the necklace with the locket pendant of our picture when we were in our grade 6. I always wanted to give her this but I don't know when is the right time for me to give it. It was supposed to be tonight but then again I ruined her birthday as always.

She told me before that she always wants to keep our memories and she always wants to feel me close to her. That is the reason why I asked Mr. Winston via email if he could design a personalized necklace with a locket pendant of my picture and Rainnes's picture on it. And since he is a good friend of my Mom he sent it to me when I was 15, he even said sorry because it's 3 year late. That necklace was supposed to be my gift to her 12th birthday but that moment didn't happen.

Since that year, I started to put walls between the two of us. I started to act strange in front of her, act like she is nothing to me, and tell myself that I am not allowed to love her. Every single birthday of her is a nightmare because when it's just the two of us, I always made her realize that she is not important to me anymore. All the birthday presents that she receives from me was actually bought by my Dad.

Things got worse when she was sent in and out of the hospital. That's when my Dad comes up with the evil plan of using Rainne's feelings for me to get what he wants and I was aware of his plans. My Dad is the only person that Henderson's trust with their daughter's condition and he used that since he knows that Rainne is my weakness too. Seeing her suffers from her illness gives me determination to stop caring for her. I need to make it stop no matter what, and with that I promised to myself that I will not love her and I need to make her stop loving me too. That's the only way for me to protect her from my Dad's evil plan.

 **Saturday** **(Rainnes's Birthday Party)**

My head feels like breaking into pieces because of my hangover. I didn't even notice that it's already 1 in the afternoon. I checked my phone and as expected all the calls and messages are from Dad and Eleona. I switched off my phone wanting not to be distracted by anyone and headed to the bathroom to get some good shower.

I make myself busy doing some different stuff, and Nanny didn't even try to bother me since she knows that I need to be alone for a moment.

I played football on my own in the park near our house. There are some children playing with their friends, some couples who're dating under the tree while eating ice cream and some families who are having their picnic along the river side.

This is why I like to be alone most of the time, I have been able to witness the happiness of others and this place reminds me of Mom. She always knew that if I am missing, I am just here playing with random kids especially if Dad nags me or beats me, she knows that I'll just run here.

I am laying on the ground watching the clouds move in the sky when I hear someone say the time and that's when I realize that I already spent too much here and I know Nanny will be uncomfortable waiting for me.

I decided to go home and when I was near our house, I saw a very familiar car.

Who am I to fool that he will not think that I am here. I walked inside and there I saw Eleona sitting right next to Nanny while Dad was in the long sofa bed drinking his whisky.

"Are you done fooling around?"

"I am not coming with you."

I saw how he clenched his jaw and how he hardened the grip in his glass of whisky trying not to throw it in front of El.

"Gavin... let's go. Okay? Just come with us, please?" El comes near me and looks into my eyes, I can see how scared she is right now.

I hold her shoulder and make her look at me even more "Let's end it here." I whisper to her before looking again at Dad. "She already called off the engagement last night, you cannot do anything now to control me."

He laughs at me as if mocking me for what I said before pulling Eleona away from me. "Go inside your room and never come out until I say so." He looks at Nanny to help El.

I nod at El giving her an assurance that everything will be okay and when she's not in our sight anymore, Dad gives me a hard punch on my stomach, it makes me crumble on the floor but I am not going to give up. I endure all his punches and kicks until he lower himself at me and face me before grabbing my shirt.

"I don't want to say this but I think I don't have any choice left. I can easily make her heart stop and you know that." He smirks at me and sends me goosebumps all over my body. I can feel my own tears from falling.

He slaps my face gently before wiping my tears and laughs.

"I left the gift in your room and the tuxedo that you are going to wear. You still have time, make sure to be there before 8." He stood up and went outside.

That's when his driver gets in and knocks on El's room. Eleona came out with her reddish eyes because of crying.

She runs into me and hugs me tight. "Just do what he wants you to do, Gavin. Please, I don't want you to get hurt again." I pull her away and kiss her forehead.

"Go... Dad is waiting for you outside."

I left her there and walked inside my room, where I saw the bag of customized violin that I guess will be my gift for her.

I laugh while my tears keep falling from my eyes. I scream my voice out and throw the violin on the wall, I even throw all the things that my hand is able to reach and punch the wall hard that leads my fist to shred some blood.

**625 Belmont Rd, New Dakota 58201, Henderson's Mansion Residence**

I went there with my heart full of desire to protect her no matter what. But how can I do that again if she hates me now? I am more than confused right now, I want to protect her from Dad and to do that I need to be with her. How can he do this to me? He knows that Rainne is important to me that is why he is using her for me to follow all the things that he wants me to do. 

I see familiar faces in the crowd, our previous classmates from Junior year and senior year, family friends and more. I don't know how to face her that's why I call Eleona and ask her to help me out. She's glad I came, she first accompanied me to Dad's table where Aunt Jen and Uncle Jin are with him. I gave my greetings and they told me that Rainne is inside her room, readying for the opening. I suited myself and went there to check if she's okay.

I saw her with her sky blue long dress and her hair was put into big curls at the end of it.

I knock but my face is already visible, I saw how surprised she is seeing me there.

"May I?"

"Please leave us first." She asked her support team and they went out of the room.

I took a deep breath before walking closer to where she is sitting.

I put the box that I gave her yesterday on the table beside her. "You left that yesterday." 

"I know. Tell your Dad, thank you but he doesn't need to put some effort in buying gifts for me on your behalf." She picks it and tries to hand it back to me but I push her hand.

"Check it first and decide if it's from Dad or me."

She looks at me before opening the box and it shows the necklace that I really wanted to give her from that day that I got it. She caresses the locket before opening it and there she cries when she sees what's inside.

"Happy Birthday, Rainne." She keeps on crying while looking at the picture inside the locket.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pretending that you don't care but here you are giving me these memories of us?"

"I know I already did lots of wrongdoing to you but please Rainne trust with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Hate me, stop caring for me and stop loving me."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Don't tell our parents that you already call off our engagement and please do what I say, stop loving me."

"Gavin, I don't understand... Okay fine, you don't love me then why do I need to stop loving you? You know I cannot do that."

"That's the point... As long as you love me, I cannot take care of you."

Her expression is full of curiosity and questions.

"Rainne, I can only protect you if you will stop loving me and stop caring for me. I am begging you, please do what I say." I am now biting my lower lip again and there she touches it.

"You are afraid... You are afraid of what?"

There my tears fell because I couldn't take it anymore. She wipes my tears and looks at my eyes waiting for my answer.

"What if I fall in love with someone else, are you okay with that?"

Am I really okay with that? I look at her and nod as my response.

"I am going to protect you no matter what, just please stop loving me." 

She moves away and smiles at me before wiping her own tears.

"I need to stop loving you, so we can go back to when we used to be." She nods while trying not to cry again "Okay, I will still be your fiance' in front of our parents but I need to stop loving you."

I nod "And if you finally find someone and you think that he's the one, tell your parents that you don't love me anymore. Be a strong woman who can break someone's heart. Break me into pieces by loving someone else. "

"Whatever is your reason, I will not accept you again if one day I meet someone who is better than you. I will love him more than I ever love you and cares for you. And if that day comes that I don't love you anymore,I will make you regret this day that you ask me to stop loving you."

I look at her and it's so obvious that she is in pain right now just like I do. 

Please do it, make me regret this day, the words I want to tell but I cannot. Instead, I held her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll call your support and wait outside. Let's start our show tonight."

This is the best for the both of us and I will not let Dad use her again over me.

We started the show when her name was called by the MC and I escorted her outside to meet all her guests. 

Everyone is looking at us, with their minds speaking that we are a perfect couple. 

Our parents are so happy to see us together looking so in love. I look at Dad and he's the one who's celebrating among all of us here. He even gives me a hug and gives Rainne a kiss on her cheek before greeting her a happy birthday. 

What an asshole, just a while ago you are threatening me that you can easily make her heart stop and now you are celebrating her birthday.

"My son is so lucky to have a beautiful, smart and kind fiance' like you." She compliments Rainne that I really hate the most.

"We know but our princess here is lucky too to have your son by his side."

He laughs and they all laugh "Really? Well.. Gavin is really a good and obedient son."

"If you'll excuse us, Rainne wanted to see her other guest." I interrupt them because what they are saying is bullshit.

I just stay by Rainne's side wherever she goes as part of my plan.

"Oh...so the great fiance is here." Kaiden smiles at me. 

"And the great best friends are here too. " I smiled back at him and looked at Axel. "It's nice to see you again."

"I do feel differently." Then he smiles at Rainne.

"Axel.. can I have a word with you?" I walk far from the crowd and thankfully he follows.

"What do you want this time?"

"I still don't trust you but I need your help." He is the only person who can help me with this.

"You need my help? Gavin Mowry needs my help." He is trying to mock me but I don't care about that now.

I smiled at him "I entrusted her to you. Do whatever it takes to make her love you."

"What?"

"You heard me right, make her fall for you."

He laughs sarcastically and that gives me chills, some odd feeling that I always felt towards him. 

"I know you like her, it's just that I feel that there is something more that you are hiding."

"And what if I am?"

"Then I will get her back no matter what."

He looks at me intensely before taking a deep breath. "She loves you and I know that you are aware of that. I am sure too that you feel the same way, so what is this that you want her to love me?"

"I cannot love her and she cannot love me too. Even if I feel the same, she cannot continue loving me."

"I don't want to be an accomplice in your plan but you're correct when you say that I like her and I am not going to make her fall for me because you ask me. I will make it happen because he doesn't deserve a man like you."

Then he walks back to their table and I was left there thinking if asking for his help is a good idea at all.

As soon as I already calm myself, I also headed in where Rainne is. She is smiling but deep inside her is a broken girl. 

The girl that I love, but I cannot love.  
  



	7. Prologue

**December 26, 2015**

The engagement party of Elijah Gavin Mowry and Rainne Eliza Henderson.

Everyone from the elite society is invited, no one is forgotten. Tonight is the union of Henderson and Mowry, through the use of their children.

The place was set beautifully and the music that is being played is very soothing to the ears. The food is overflowing and the visitors are enjoying themselves.

Little did they know that this engagement party is a big lie.

The union that will slowly kill Rainnes' little heart. . 

"Let us now welcome, Gavin and Rainne."

The couple was called, Rainne is wearing a pink dress while Gavin is in his white tuxedo. They are very beautiful and look like they are so in love. Gavin was holding the hand of Rainne while entering the hall.

He is like a gentleman whose head over heels to Rainne, but everything is a lie.

  
The newly engaged couple is left alone in the garden to get some air. 

Rainne was very happy that she couldn't contain it. She was clinging to Gavin's arms like a little kid then it was pushed away by Gavin before walking fast. 

"Gav, wait for me." Rainne is walking fast, so she can walk with Gavin. 

The more Gavin hears Rainnes' voice and her steps coming near him it really makes him feel so mad. He stops and faces Rainne who is now panting and out of breath. 

"No one is around, you can now stop acting." Gavin says with anger in his voice. 

"What do you mean, Gav?" She smiles at him and tries to hold his hand, but he pushes it. 

"Will you please stop? You're very annoying. Don't you know that? What else do you want? I am your fiancée now, isn't it enough?" 

"Gavin, don't say that please." Rainne is now in her tears 

"Don't cry!" Gavin shouted at her and walks pass through her but Rainne follows him.

"Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?" She asks 

"Stop this nonsense, stop pestering my life. Remember this, Rainne! I may be your fiancée, but you will never get what you want, I will never love you. So yeah fine, locked me in this stupid love of yours, but you will never have my love." 

Then Gavin walks away from Rainne, he didn't even bother to look back. 

Rainne was left alone crying and broken. No words can explain how much pain she is feeling right now. She walks out of the garden and without knowing she's already walking down the labyrinth. 

She can hear footsteps coming near her and she thought it's Gavin, but she's wrong. 

"You don't deserve a guy like him, I'm here Eli and I love you." The guy says

"What? Stop it. I need to go...." But she stopped when the guy grabbed her arm and moved his face closer to her. 

"I said I love you and I know you love me too." 

"Stop please... Stop." Rainne was crying and very weak to pull herself.

"Why are you marrying that playboy? You know he's a playboy, you'll just hurt yourself." 

"I said stop. I love him." 

"No... You love me, Eli. You care for me, you're always good and sweet to me." The guy is now putting little kisses on her neck that puts a shiver in her body. 

"Please.... Please.... Pl... Stop......" 

Rainne can feel the wet kisses of the guy in his neck and that really made her feel so gross, but she can't do anything, she's too weak to push the guy. 

She just cried, thinking maybe someone can hear her. 

"Please stop..." The the guy stopped and looks at her

"O my God! I'm sorry, Eli. I'm sorry.." and he run as fast as he can until Rainne saw nothing. 

That day is the day that changed Rainnes' life and perspectives in life. 


End file.
